


Kiss The Sunshine Tree

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sneaky kisses, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Prompto had been sneaky. Using his taller height to give you kisses when you least expected it. Time to pay him back.





	Kiss The Sunshine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Request by a sweet anon who asked me to write a Prompto who gave his smol female s/o sneaky kisses.
> 
> First story I wrote for this fandom. Haven't had time till now to post it. Came quite far. Around 50 finished pieces in 5 months.

Prompto Argentum was a brat. Albeit an adorable brat whose hair looked like the cute butt of a baby chocobo, but still a brat all right! You huffed as you thought of your sunshine boyfriend while you busied yourself with cooking dinner. 

 The young man had the infuriating habit to dive in for a sneak kiss attack from time to time. Always when you didn’t expect them. Wait, that was part of the whole sneak thing. Ugh! No he messed up your internal thoughts. This habit of his had started when you two had been out on a little trip outside of the Crown City. There had been sightings of rare white chocobos, and Prompto – the biggest fan of the feathered rideable beasts – just had to go out and take pictures of them. 

 He had been so excited when you had found them that he had swooped in to give you a big smooch on your lips. Pulling away a second later to start snapping pictures. The kiss had shocked you, although a second later, you had smiled sappy and had wanted to kiss him back. 

 One little problem. Focus on little….literally. You were much smaller than him. Prompto was a nice five feet eight while you barely topped five feet. Which made planting a kiss on him not so easy. And he soon realised that you couldn’t retaliate to his swooping pecks and quick nibbles. 

 He stole a kiss when you worked your painting. He nibbled on your bottom lip as you cut fruit. His lips found the sensitive spot on your neck when you water the plants. Naughty cheeky little chocobo. Every time he did it, he ran off while snickering like a five year old while you playfully yelled at him. 

 You couldn’t be angry with him – who could be angry with that happy sunshine beam? But darn it, you wanted to get your revenge. Today was the day you would get it so help you Astrals! 

 Soon enough, Prompto came home from grocery shopping. Calling out your name happily as he declared he had returned to his one true sunflower. Dork. But your dork. He entered the kitchen, and you listened to him telling enthusiastically about his day – apparently he and Noctis had sneaked out to go to the zoo. You smiled happily as you listened to him, watching how excited and animated he was. Turning off the stove, you moved closer to him so he could show you all the pictures he had taken. 

 Of course he had, it was Prompto. Not to be biased, but he truly was the best photographer you’ve ever met. He looked so distracted and innocent that you saw your chance for some playful revenge. 

 “Promptoooooo,” you sang playfully as you looked into his bright blue eyes. He looked down confused at you, and you fought not to get distracted by those many freckles of his. You enjoyed counting them when he slept. 

 “Yes?” He smiled down at you. You grabbed his shoulders and jumped up. Wrapping your legs firmly around his waist, you smile down at him. He let out a squeak as he wrapped his arms around you to help you up. 

 Leaning in, you caught his lips with yours and kissed him deeply. His kiss tasted like sunshine and laughter. Warmth and happiness. His eyes had became a bit dazed when you pulled back, smirking at him. “You may try to attack me with sneak kisses from time to time, but remember, I’ll just climb you like a tree!”


End file.
